True Love's First Kiss
by Deimos Erato
Summary: Admiring at Night, Rescuings by Neville... the sweetest Ron x Harry Slash fic ever written at 1:16 am. :shimmer: And it's bloody funny!


bTitle/b - True Love's First Kiss  
bAuthor/b - PZD  
bSummary/b - Short, Sweet, To The Point.  
bDisclaimers/b - It's 1:06 am and I'm listening to a song from Shrek. Sue me.   
Please. You can have my lip ring. If you can pry it from my cold dead lips.   
bSpoilers/b - Eh.... The End of Shrek? No, not even! No spoilers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I watch him while he sleeps. Every night. The way his lips move whilst he's   
in the deepest slumber.. The way his eyelids flicker and give me that little   
jolt of paranoia.. that one of these days I might just get caught...  
  
Dean, Seamus and Neville all know that I watch him. And they dont say   
anything... just wink at me in the hallway when they know he's not noticing   
and I am. They always manage to silently point out when I'm looking at him...   
and who could blame me...   
  
I mean, he has blossomed into a beautiful young man... and... my stomach   
tightens whenever I watch him. It's not obcession... it's... well... I think   
it's love. Maybe seventeen-year-olds can't justify what love is... but I'll   
do my best... just to have the oppertunity...   
  
And he does confuse me so. Sometimes I swear, he has this glint in his   
eyes... that says 'I like you' but.. other times I can't be so sure. And it   
is quite a pain with Ginny and Hermione around all the time... I mean, its   
not that I don't love them both dearly, but... I just wish I could drown in   
his eyes... and I can't whilst they hastle me...   
  
Everynight is the same though... wait for him to fall asleep... (I swear, I   
haven't gotten a full night's sleep in ages... but I don't mind...) and I   
climb out of my one... kneeling next to him on the floor, face -to- face,   
almost... just... watching him.   
  
A strange thing happens... maybe it is because of lack of sleep... but I can   
just look at him, or anything really... and start almost... hallucenating   
with my eyes opening... watching things unfold... though they rarely do... I   
see myself kissing him... and he just waking up and tenderly touching my   
cheek.. telling him that he loves me too... that... we'll always be   
together.. Lord Voldemort and all...   
  
Sometimes I fall asleep at the side of his bed... and Neville rushes over to   
wake me so he doesn't freak out. I thank him always. Seamus and Dean just   
chuckle. And I scramble back into my bed and squeeze my eyes shut... trying   
to pretend that I am asleep so when he wakes... he doesnt suspect   
anything....  
  
I know it's deceitful... but have you ever loved someone to the point where   
it makes your heart simply ache... or... I don't know if it's just me.. but   
this strange.. ( I mean really strange) I get this sort of... tingly   
feeling... and it... makes my fingertips almost hurt as the jolts run from my   
fingers back to my stomach and make it feel all fluttery... and then my   
stomach tightens... its a deliciously painful feeling... (no, I'm not one for   
masochistical tendencies... but... love.. hurts... and sometimes hurt can   
be... okay...)   
  
But back to now... Maybe tonight will be the night when.... we share 'True   
Love's First Kiss'... I know... that sounds totally poufy... but what can I   
say... I... bloody hell.... I love him... the moonlight is perfect.. and though the cobble-stone floor has all but numbed my knees... I... don't care.   
  
  
"Mf... Ron?"  
  
Bloody.. HELL!  
  
"Y-y-yes?"  
"You should keep the inner monologues... inner, you know... unless you   
intentionally want everyone to hear them..."   
  
I-- I was saying that all outloud? Maybe if I pretend I was sleep walking...   
er.. talking... Monotonously I reply.  
  
"I know not for what you speak... sleep... talking...." And you may insert a   
poorly created snore *here*.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Harry replies back, pulling on his glasses as he sits up on   
one elbow. "And I was so prepared to share 'True Love's First Kiss'..."   
  
W-what?  
  
"I'd 'ave thought you'd done it by now..."   
  
I must blush a that...  
  
"How long have you.."  
"I'm quite a light sleeper... why do you think I always have my lips just   
faintly parted...ready for a kiss...?"  
  
Okay, I am sure this must be a dream... but the throbbing from the cold...   
and my heart is racing... and by the gods, I'm sweating... this cant be...   
happening. Oh Ron, wake from the hallucenation! I lick nervously away at the   
sweat that has beaded itself on my upper lip and shakily stand, sitting on   
the edge of his bed as he lies back, pulling me up with surprising strength   
to lay with him.   
  
"Well?"   
  
Nervous now. Courage gone. Would rather face spiders... big forest spiders...   
  
  
"Come now..."   
  
When I look at him, the moon is shimmering off his glasses and my stomach   
tightens, that tingly-finger sensation has returned once again... good gods..   
will I...   
  
Slowly, I move closer until our lips our just barely touching, my head tilted   
to the side so our noses dont bump... this is more... amazing than I'd ever   
imagine... just soft touches... the heat radiating from his lips is enough to   
make me faint... but... I continue... both of us sucking in the same breath   
as we return to the kiss, fingers lacing together as our heads fall back   
against the goose-down pillows.   
  
The next thing I know... is I have Neville shaking me with a panic-stricken   
face.   
  
"R-Ron! Wake up! Harry's gonna see you!!!"   
  
Our lips are still barely touching and my eyes crack open to see Harry's   
emerald gaze meet mine before he looks up at Neville, making the poor thing   
nearly jump out of his skin.   
  
"Calm down, will you?" He says faintly, burying his face against my shoulder.   
Neville's eyes widen and the blood returns to his paled face, cheeks and tips   
of his ears heating with colour.   
  
"O--Okay... H--Harry...."   
  
Neville closes the curtains around the four-poster and scurries away, and I   
can just barely make out him murmuring to Seamus and Dean to leave us be...   
and the two of them giggling like little girls.. I mean my word...   
  
Harry looks up at me and smiles, his eyes shimmering with some form of   
mischief.   
  
"True Love's First Kiss... eh?"   
  
I meet his look, for check and mate.  
  
"How about True Love's Second Kiss aswell?"  
  
He smiles at me and gets on his elbow again, and we meet for another tender   
kiss as the sun rises and floods the room.   
  
~End~  
  
A/N - I know, again, that was wicked sappy.. but I'm feeling kinda sappy   
right now... Reviews? I need to eat Reviews!!! 


End file.
